<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so you've got to pee by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922544">so you've got to pee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Sub Tony Stark, Trying something new, explicit ongoing consent, not a ton of on-screen sex but plenty implied, write the porn you wish to read in the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have planned a hot date, but will Tony's bladder get in the way?</p><p>A quick little kink fic inspired by something my partner said</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so you've got to pee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony looked up from the gauntlet, and the circuit within that he had been tinkering with, the sky outside the window was dark.</p><p>"Jarvis, what time is it?" Tony asked, reaching for his coffee cup and knocking back cold dregs.</p><p>"It is currently 9:30 PM," Jarvis reported. "I believe Captain Rogers has been waiting for you."</p><p>"That's right! Our date!" Tony remembered. A pleasant shiver of anticipation rolled down his spine. He and Steve had some hot plans tonight, they had agreed to try something new...</p><p>Tony set down the gauntlet, and carefully removed the grounding strap from his wrist before bounding upright, eager to get upstairs to his boyfriend.</p><p>At the sudden change of position, Tony was made abruptly aware of just how full his bladder was. He switched from bouncing eagerly to swaying back and forth, pressing his thighs together to ease the pressure. He had been so focused on his work that he hadn't noticed until now, but he was ready to burst.</p><p>He glanced at his empty coffee cup. "J, how much coffee have I had today?"</p><p>"You have finished three pots of coffee, since this morning" Jarvis answered neutrally, not commenting on Tony's uncomfortable shuffling. "And you rejected Ms Potts' offer of food when she told you the others were eating dinner two hours ago."</p><p>Right. He'd only had coffee all day and hadn't taken any breaks, and between the sheer volume of liquid, and the fact that caffeine was a diuretic, that very much explained Tony's current discomfort.</p><p>He could use the bathroom down the hall from his workshop, but the one attached to his bedroom was much more luxurious. And private. Tony knew he could piss like a racehorse when he felt like this, and it made him self-conscious to imagine being overheard. Plus, it was much closer to his closet, and the opportunity to dress up for Steve.</p><p>He could make it to his rooms without doing the shameful waddle that would announce his need to pee to anyone he happened to run into.</p><p>With a quick glance around his workstation, Tony verified that nothing needed his immediate attention, and he set off, murmuring his thanks to Jarvis as he heard the lock on the door to his workshop clicking into place behind him.</p><p>By the time Tony got to his rooms, his legs were trembling with the effort of not clenching them together.</p><p>Tony fantasized briefly about, once he got into his bathroom, sitting on the toilet fully clothed for a few moments, to see how long he could push himself. He had managed to keep it from his one night stands, and from the press, but Tony found an unexpected joy in the agony of needing to pee, in the risk of wetting himself, especially publicly. As such a public figure, Tony never allowed himself to indulge in that particular fantasy, but in the privacy of his room, and with plans to change into a fresh outfit anyway, there was no risk of embarrassing himself. His dick twitched at the thought, and the need to pee intensified.</p><p>Hot. But he had to get to privacy first. Tony opened the door to his room, and hurriedly closed it behind him, finally allowing himself to press his thighs together, hard. He was so close, but he needed to get to the bathroom before he let himself play; he didn't want to be cleaning pee out of the bedroom carpet. Plus, Steve would be waiting on him.</p><p>"Tony." Steve's voice interrupted Tony's half-coherent fantasies as he leaned against the door. And ohhhh, the firmness of Steve's voice told Tony he was already in Dom mode. Another pleasant shiver ran down Tony's spine, and he could feel his boxers getting tight. They were jumping right into their scene then. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about our date," Steve said, with only the slightest bit of judgment in his voice, but it was enough to make Tony's face heat.</p><p>"No Sir. I wouldn't, Sir." Tony answered automatically, as Steve approached on him, looming over Tony's average (not short! Steve was just tall!) frame.</p><p>"Good." Steve took Tony's chin in a firm grip, and leaned in to give him an equally dominant kiss, his tongue forcing its way between Tony's lips and exploring its warm way through his mouth.</p><p>Tony instinctively relaxed into the scene, letting himself drift towards subspace, but along with the relaxation came a rather pointed <em>twinge</em> from his bladder. Tony tensed his core and his legs to hold back, but he couldn't suppress a loud, desperate moan from the back of his throat.</p><p>Steve took one more seductive tug on Tony's lips with his own before pulling back the slightest bit, his breath still warm and heady on Tony's face. "Eager, are we?" Steve seemed to be interpreting Tony's desperation as desire to get to the sexytimes right now please.</p><p>Not that Tony really minded anyway. He moaned again, not sure himself which kind of release he needed more.</p><p>Steve paused, looking Tony straight in the eyes, waiting for a clearer answer. Tony forced himself to nod, with a breathless smile. This was good. The scene was already so good. The dual <em>need</em> to pee and to fuck were warring in his dick, making it hard to focus on much outside of the moment</p><p>Steve smiled back, and finally bent down to hug Tony, scooping him up under his armpits, and spinning to set him down in front of the bed. Tony shuffled half a step back and nearly fell backwards onto the bed as it caught behind his knees. He maintained his balance through sheer determination, and because Steve didn't let go until he was stable.</p><p>"Traffic light, this evening" Steve murmured into his ear before pulling back.</p><p>Tony had to force his thoughts into words enough to answer. Steve was waiting for acknowledgement again. "Green," he gasped happily. So green. He loved the attention Steve was already showering him with. His bladder could wait.</p><p>Steve smiled gently, even as his face hardened again. "Pants. Off," he commanded, and Tony was only too eager to comply. Tony fumbled briefly with the button on his jeans, but then he got it free, and his zipper down, and he folded in half shoving them down to his ankles before straightening back up and clumsily stepping out of them as his thighs instinctively snapped together again</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony's choice to leave his boxers on, but didn't comment. He pressed gently on Tony's shoulder, guiding him back until his knees caught on the bed, and further until Tony was laying back comfortably on the bed, his boxers visibly tenting as Steve followed him down, hands gently brushing over Tony's stomach as he pulled Tony's shirt up, until it was inside out over Tony's head, encouraging his arms to stretch above his head</p><p>Tony could see light and shadows through his shirt, but not detail, and he knew that was the point. He hummed approvingly as Steve's hands teased their way back down, but it turned into an urgent moan when Steve's hands settled on his hipbones, thumbs pressing firmly, but not painfully, into the soft spot just above, which otherwise might make Tony feel pleasantly claimed, owned, but right now it just made his bladder protest. Tony's legs, already pressed tightly together, began trembling with the effort of holding his piss back. If he could get turned on quickly enough, he wouldn't be <em>able</em> to wet himself in the meantime, but he couldn't relax quite enough to get fully hard, with how urgently he already needed to pee.</p><p>Steve pulled back, stroking the top of Tony's leg so gently it almost tickled. "Color?"</p><p>"Green," Tony breathed. He had been looking forward to this all week, he certainly wasn't going to end the scene over the delicious agony of needing to pee.</p><p>Tony couldn't see Steve, but he could imagine him nodding, the way he always did when Tony agreed to something intense, before continuing on.</p><p>"Relax for me, dear," Steve coaxed, his hands settling on Tony's knees and exerting a gentle pressure outward. "How am I supposed to warm us up if you won't relax?"</p><p>Tony tensed his core, willing his bladder to cooperate as he slowly relaxed his legs enough to follow Steve's hands outward, though they still trembled with the effort of keeping his bladder under control</p><p>When Tony's legs were spread to Steve's satisfaction, he leaned down and kissed the crease under Tony's trembling knee, hands gently encouraging it upward so Steve could kiss the most ticklish part of Tony's legs. "<em>Relax</em>, dear," he instructed again.</p><p>Tony whimpered at another twinge from his bladder, but he couldn't say no to Steve.</p><p>Steve paused at the sound. "Color?" he prompted, warm breath tickling the back of Tony's thigh.</p><p>"Green. <em>Please</em>," Tony groaned He forced his legs to relax, to follow Steve's hands spreading them, and the tension in his core faded as well</p><p>He could feel his heartbeat in his bladder as the tension around it eased, and Tony knew, suddenly, that he had miscalculated. He was going to wet himself. He was going to wet himself, in his bed, with Steve teasing him so delightfully. He tried to tighten back up.</p><p>The warm, gentle tickle on his thighs, and the relaxation from the sheer bliss of his partner's affection were adding up quickly. Tony was becoming overwhelmed, not sure whether to focus on his nearly-painful bladder or the gentle, ticklish, stroking of Steve's hand up and down his thigh, his brain was scattering in all directions...</p><p>Until a searing warmth in his crotch drew his full attention.</p><p>It was too late.</p><p>Tony swallowed a mortified sob, but it still came out as a gasp, and between the noise and Tony's legs tightening around his collarbone, Steve couldn't fail to notice.</p><p>Tony felt him freeze, he could imagine Steve turning slowly to investigate, imagine his disgust at Tony for wetting the bed, and found himself getting hard. It interrupted the warm stream long enough that Tony could force his bladder to stop leaking through sheer force of will. Still, somehow, releasing some of the pressure from his bladder had made the entire sensation even more urgent.</p><p>Tony could feel Steve pulling back as Tony scrambled upright to grab his crotch with both hands, squeezing desperately to avoid making a bigger mess.</p><p>"Tony!" Steve's voice was scolding, and for a split second it reminded Tony of his father. He could feel the heat of shame spreading from his face to the rest of his body. Steve hesitated, fumbling for words before demanding, "go clean up!" his voice hard as steel.</p><p>Tony stumbled out of bed, nearly doubled over, he was holding himself so tightly, and stumbled his way into the bathroom by muscle memory alone until his tshirt had fallen out of the way of his eyes.</p><p>Hot jets of piss covered his hands with each step, each one harder to hold back than the last. Tony stumbled past the toilet - too much work, he would just leave a puddle in front of it - and into the shower.</p><p>Two steps before he got into the shower, Tony's piss was coming out as one continuous stream, through his fingers and rushing down his legs, leaving a wet trail on the tile behind him. As he took the last step into the shower the stream tripled in intensity, splattering as loud as a waterfall against the floor, and <em>god</em>, if Tony still somehow had his bladder under control that sound alone would have pushed him over the edge. He couldn't do anything but stand there, completely overwhelmed with the <em>relief</em> of letting go, and the ongoing need and shame</p><p>He let go of his crotch, not bothering to take his boxers off. His hands weren't preventing anything, and his boxers were already soaked.</p><p>When the stream finally eased, and then trickled to a stop, Tony moaned again. His bladder had been so full for so long that it still felt pressurized, but no matter how hard he squeezed, trying to empty it, there was nothing left to come out.</p><p>Tony finally relaxed, gasping for air - he had been so focused on holding back, and then on the bliss of release, that he had completely forgotten to breathe. He felt himself getting hard again, as the wet fabric of his boxers shifted heavily against his dick. This time, there was no competing need to distract him.</p><p>Tony's boxers were starting to cool enough to be uncomfortable, so he slipped them off. He awkwardly kicked the wet fabric off, into a slowly draining trail of piss, and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the inevitable discussion with–</p><p>"That really does turn you on, doesn't it?"</p><p>–Steve.</p><p>Tony turned to grin sheepishly at his partner, who was finishing stuffing the bedsheets into the laundry chute. He wasn't ashamed of his naked bottom half - it was nothing Steve hadn't seen before - but he was still uncomfortably aware that his dick, now standing at full attention, was on full display.</p><p>"All the pee and humiliation and stuff," Steve observed. "It really works for you?"</p><p>He was asking in his normal voice this time, not his Dom voice, so once Tony had caught his breath enough, he answered seriously. "Yeah. <em>God</em> yes. <em>Thank you</em>. I know you weren't sure-"</p><p>"Hush, dear," Steve interrupted, Dom voice back on. Tony swallowed an obedient 'yes Sir' since he had just been instructed not to talk.</p><p>"You. You think you can just piss in bed without warning like a - like an animal," Steve growled, advancing slowly on Tony. Tony's dick bobbed eagerly. Steve looked at it. "And you think I would still fuck you after such a disgusting act?"</p><p>Tony put on his best puppy dog eyes. Steve hadn't ended the scene yet, which surely meant...</p><p>"Clean up, you <em>animal</em>," Steve growled, turning on the shower. Tony flinched under the first cold blast, but the water quickly warmed. "I'm not letting a piss-covered <em>beast</em> anywhere near me."</p><p>Tony nodded eagerly. Steve was using the words he had admitted to fantasizing about. The scene was definitely still on.</p><p>"Yes Sir?" Steve prodded, expectantly.</p><p>"Yes Sir!" Tony agreed eagerly, not bothering to protest that he hadn't been told he was allowed to speak again, before that moment.</p><p>Steve nodded sternly, but he couldn't keep his eyes from softening as Tony held his gaze even as Steve retreated to the linen closet. "Good. Hurry up then," he instructed "You know I don't like to be kept waiting." He disappeared back into the bedroom with fresh bedsheets, the flash of a foil condom wrapper barely visible in his hand.</p><p>Tony bit back another needy moan, this one pure lust, and turned the shower just a little bit colder, to discourage, but not ruin, his boner. It wouldn't do for him to pop before he could pleasure his Dom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there's enough interest, I miiiiiiiiight have a regular smutty follow up - no more omo, Tony's all dry ;) - to this fic already half-written and I could rush it to completion. If there's not much interest, I'll probably sit on that a while until I'm happier with it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>